the prophecy
by hawkstar's path
Summary: totally irrelavant to the promise but i make this story before i read the promise part one 2 and three and honestly i think the second one i made is way better *warning i own nothing* this is my first story a bunch of grammar mistakes and warning and disclaimer I own nothing and also their will be time warps and im gonns skip chapter four don't ask
1. Chapter 1

*i own nothing*ok this takes place 5 months after sozins comet  
the gaang was sitting at thier home im ba sing se until Aang spoke up:"so... what are we going to do today?"a breif silence swept over untill suki spoke up"i saw this really beutiful forest when we were flying it had a river their maybe we can go swimming?"murmurs of agreement swept over the group sokka spoke up "do you even remember were it is?"sokka asked the kyoshi warrior nodded"then its settled we leave right after lunch!"  
mean while at skyclan territory hawkstar was walking with her border patrol with her until they heard a rumble over head hawkstar jumped into the trees to see were the sound landed followed by her patrol they saw six people on a bison and a chattering monkey thing  
tophs pov  
"hey guys?do you feel like were bieng watched?"the group shook thier heads simultainiously "wierd... i cant help but feel that"-end of tophspov-

hawkstar knew this was the right time she yelled out the battle cry  
"SKYCLAN ATTACK"her and her warriors leapt at the intruders the battled raged on untill hawkstar finninshed it by chi blocking all of them " explain why your on sky clan territory!"  
Aang spoke up"we didnt know please dont hurt us" hawkstar loked at her warriors to tie tnem up and bring them to camp once at camp hawkstar clan meeting"warriors and apprentices of sky clan gather around sky tree for a clan meeting"the gaang watched as a bunch of people swarmed out of tree houses to gather around" the border patrol and i found six inteuders on our teritory as their punishment they will train with us to become skyclan warriors"the gaang shared scared looks at eatch other  
katara's pov  
katara thought to herself that this punishment wasnt to bad but that was tne last thing on her mind she was worried for her and her friends but she was soon distracted when a girl came walking up and said"hello im leafstorm im the clans healer"  
leafstorm? what kind of nanme was that but she listend as she kept speaking"hello im katara and these are my friends sokka my brother Aang my boyfriend suki zuko toph its nice to meet you" the girl dipped her head in greeting"hawkstar told me to come heal you follow me"  
-end of kataras pov-  
Aang spoke up"so.. uh.. what are all these plants and berries for?" leafstorm replied"for healing what my water bending cant heal" she was untying the gaang as she spoke one untying she began healing once they were all healed hawkstar called another clan meeting"warriors and apprentices of aky clan gather around sky tree for a clan meeting" once everyone gatherd around" since these out siders are training as warriors they need apprentice names toph step forward in honor of your earth bending skill younwill be badger paw katara step forward in honor of your water bending skills you will be streampaw Aang step forward in honor of your airbending you will be known a breezepaw zuko step forward in honor of your fire bending you will be known as sparkpaw suki step forward in honor of your skills you will be known as feather paw sokka in honor of your wolf/ponytail you will be known as wolf paw i will train two of you so will my deputy wolf spirit and scarfire one of my loyal warriors training begins at dawn get some rest and one of the apprentices will show tou around the camp this meeting is over dissmissed" as the crowed dissperssed a apprentice walked towards the gaang  
-the gaangs pov-  
the gaang looked at a earth bending apprentice walking towards them"hi im bright paw hawkstar told me to show you around camp follow me"again with the wierd names they thought as they followed the earth bender"as you guys know this is sky tree the tree house above it is hawk stars den any questions?"after a brief scilence toph spoke up before anyone else could"ya i got one whats with all tne wierd names? like hawkstar leafstorm and spark paw?" the apprentice hapilly answerd "well you see its a clan ritual and cultural thing"brightpaw answerd"oh ok then lets get on with the tour"toph said impaitently"gladly follow me" they followed bright paw untill they reached a spot were they can hear crying of babies" this is the most precious spot in skyclan the nursery its were queens or mothers take care of babys or as we call them kits"bright paw signaled then to follow her agian"this is the warriorsden ill be sleeping in their with some of the legendary senior warriors" they walked to a diffrent den"this is the healers den but you guys already knew that huh?"the group nodded"this is the elders den we have two elders moonblaze and skypath" she beconed for them to follow her agian " this is the apprentices den your guyses beds are in their already"they made it to thier final destination "this is tne fresh mest pile or they prey pile but hawkstar knows peoplw just buy looking at them so breezepaw dont worry she knows your a vegitarian" she finnished speaking and lead them back to the apprentices den to get some sleep before training  
-the end of story andthegaangspov-


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2 let the training begin  
-hawkstar's pov- hawkstar woke up at dawn to wake up her deputy and scarfire to train the new apprentices once she gatherd wolf spirit scarfire and set out the dawn patrol and a hunting patrol she and the two warriors walked towards the appreentices den once she was in side she woke up the new aprentices or most of them wolf paw was tne hardest to wake she tapped his sgould but he just wiggled so she stomped a foot on the ground sendind a columm of earth but that still didnt wake him so she screamed in his ear"WAKE UP SNOOZLES TIME FOR TRAINING" then she slapped him and he woke up screaming"sealjerky!" then he got out of bed victory  
-end of hawkstarspov- zuko suki toph katara and aang were rolling on the ground laughing at sokka's wake up call tthen sokka shot back"ha ha very funny how would you like it if i did that to you?" toph stopped laughing and sighed before she spoke"lighten up snoozles besides we have traing today remember?"sokka answerd lamely"oh right foegot about that"they started to walk to the training area were hawkstar wolfspirit and scarfire were waiting hawkstar spoke up as soon as she saw them"well ill be training feather paw and badger paw breezepaw and stream paw will be training with wolf spirit and finally sparkpaw and wolfpaw will be training with scarfire lets begun by showing you the edges and borders of the territory then how to collect bedding then battlemoves then we will be done for the day ok?" the group nodded after being showed the territory collecting bedding and battle training the apprentices went back to the apprentices den got food aang got leechie nuts off of a bush that the leader showed them they were happy to get to thier beds sokka spoke up"suki this is the worst vacation ever that you picked"sokka stated wich earned him getting flipped by the kyoshi warrior"well how was i supposed to know"suki stated"well honestly i dont know what you guys are complaining about this place is awsome"toph said earning a tired groan from everyone else  
-wolfspirit's pov-  
the training went well but he was focussed in hawkstar than anything else he was head over heels in love with her but he had a secret admirer a warrior named silverwind she was a non bender but flirted with everyguy in the clan even the new apprentices but the day was over and he was dreaming about hawkstar  
-end of wolfspirit's pov-  
the next mornings training the new apprentices were learning quickly but toph knew thier was something up with the deputy he was leeking the'im in love' vibe every time he was looking at hawkstar! toph chuckled to her self wich didnt go unnoticed by the group after a brief scilence Aang spoke up"whats so funny toph?"after more scilence she finally answerd"you guys didnt notice yet? our powerfull deputy is in love with the leader" everyonse jaw dropped exept for toph's"how did you figure it out toph?" suki asked curiously"wasnt it obvious alreadywhenever we would train he would space out we he looks at the leader"toph stated irritadtedly hourse later they were invited on border patrol hawkstar told every to split up leaving her and wolfspirit sarted saying something"hawkstar?""yes?"  
"i have something to confess" he said nervously"what is it wolf spirit?" wolf spirit sighed then answerd"i...i love you hawkstar i always have" hawkstar was shocked an confused at the same time then she finally answerd"wolfspirit...i dont know im confused" but she was even more conused when wolfspirit suddenly started to kiss her then she accepted love but then she heard the new apprenteces approch then she heard wolf paw"OOGIES!" earning him a slap from his sister but hawk star didnt care she was lost in her own world  
-wolfspirit's pov(ik too many pov's) the kiss was amazing he did care who watched all he knew was that hawkstar leader of sky clan was his and he couldnt be more happier  
-end of pov and of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3 a new beggining  
it was the day after wolfspirit and hawkstar's kiss she couldnt help but feel a warm body next to hers then a apprentice sparkpaw came in and asked what was taking so long then he screamed in shock which had the new apprentices come rushing in"whats wrong zuko?!" streampaw asked"that!" they looked over and saw wolfspirit spooning thier leader only in boxers and their hair a mess and cuddling suggestively"whats with all tne screaming?" hawkstar looked over and screamed cause her deputy was spooning her"AAAAHHHH"hawkstar fell off the bed with a pain full thud"the reason i took so long was that to night is the night i take you all nighttraining so go to your duties as the gaang walked out hawkstar threw up a stone wall to keep them out"ooooh i know what thier doing"toph said in a singsong voice the gaang exchanged embarrassed glances because of what they saw earlier after tney got back from thier duties hawkstar called a clan meeting"warriors and aprentices of sky clan gather around skytree for a clan meeting" as everyone gatherd the meeting began"one young apprentice has passed her warrior assesment and now bright paw step forward"the apprentice shyly stepped forwar then hawk star bsgan speaking agian"i hawk star leader of skyclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice bright paw do you promise to protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"  
"i do" bright paw said sloemly  
" then by the power of starclan i now give you your warrior name bright paw from this moment on you will be known as brightspirit starclan honors you for your bravery and loyalty and welcome you as a ful member of skyclan it is almost midnight in the tradition of our ancestors bright spirit must sight silent vigil at the camp entrance untill dawn"  
the clan cheerd the new warriors name while the gaang was commenting on the clans way of life" how formal i cant believe that will be us soon it would be an honor" murmurs of agreement rushed through the gaang untill badgerstripe a senior warrior told them to shut it because hawkstar wanted to tell then some thing else" in other news"her voice boomed"wolfspirit proposed and our wedding is in seven sun rises" the meeting was dissmissed tne bright spirit began her vigil and the gaanf had just finnished nifht training when toph noticed some this diffrent about hawstar"no way..." toph whisperd to her self shocked

muhhaha

cliffhanger


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 what? (this chapter wont be pretty) *I don't own anything*

-4 months later-

hawkstar woke up groggily her mate wolfspirit lay beside her in the mossy hammock in the leaders den she couldn't help but think how it all began but before she could think the sickness she had for over 4 months went into effect she went to the dirtplace(bathroom) and vomited I heard foot steps behond me instinctively I whipped around ready to battle but I relaxed when I saw the new apprentices came back from their duties "hawkstar are you ok? do you have a sickness of somesort?" the bald one asks "I don't know this has been going on for four months I have no idea whats going on" I finished I wiped my mouth on a disposable piece of cloth made out of platipusbear fur after washing up the water bender known as streampaw featherpaw and strangley badgerpaw stayed "so why are guys still here? not to be rude" gosh I hope that didn't sound rude "hawkstar its about the sickness you've been having I think I might know what it is we want to talk to you" stream paw said I nodded allowing them to continue but I was still oddly glaring death glaring "hawkstar when was your last cycle?"feather paw asked as I was walking to a steam within the territory were I like to relax "about two months ago.. why?" I asked curiously the 3 girls exchanged glances even badgerpaw (even though she is blind) "have you and wolf spirit ever you know... done _it?" streampaw embarrassingly asked I blushed furiously "quite a lot... 1 month ago... HEY YOU ASKED!" I finished blushing madly "when was the first time?" badgerpaw asked or also known as toph I blushed even harder I swore I looked like a tomato "the night before I took you guys night training and the night me and him became mates..." I finished the blush starting to cease for some reason "toph can you feel anything?" katara also known as streampaw asked "I do not two heartbeats but three" badgerpaw said I was so schoked I almost forgot how to breath how was I supposed to be leader when I also have to be a mother? "what... this... OH MY FREAKING GOSH YOU MEAN IM PREGNANT whats wolfspirit gonna say will he be happy? will he be mad? will he leave me for that whore silverwind that no one in all the 5 clan likes? or a different she?" I said frantically starting to think the worst " for one I think he will be estatic" said a voice I whipped around to see my wonderfull mate wolfspirit " how could you ever think i'd leave you when your going to have my kits! ill be the best father ever! ill teach them how to hunt how to battle how to bend their element im so excited how far along are you?" he said almost all at once be fore I could answer he scooped me up bridal style and nuzzled my cheek lovingly mine and his mate necklaces a hawk for him a wolf for me klinked together making the wolf look like it had wings I nuzzle him back we stare into eatch others gazes for a few minutes before touching noses we were about to lock lips when we heard a voice behind us " hawkstar..." it was my best friend badgerstripe a huge guy with get black hair with brown stripes and a battle scar over his left eye he was carrying a single rose in his hand I don't know why " so your having his kits huh?f I guess im too late..." he said in a hurt voice "whjat do you mean of course im having his kits me and wolf spirit are mates" I said confused " hawkstar I never got the chance to tell you bvecause I was s o scared .. I was afraid of rejection I wanted to tell you I loved you before you became a queen... when I found out you two were to become mates I was devastated... but I wish you two happiness I guess its better we remain friends" he offerd a friendly smile I nodded " you know I think its better that you never told me because willowbreeze always had and eye for you" I said "r-really? then ill go find her then ill become mates with her thank you hawkstar oh and wolfspirit.. take care of my best friend" he said my mate nodded and when he was out of earshot and sight we kissed we were lucky that the apprentices left after wolfspirit appeard because lets just say... we gave into lust..._

_-authors note-_

_ this story iam mixing it up only a little but the plot remains the same if the gang didn't come to the forest who do you think hawk star would've ended up with or wich pairing in this story do you prefer hawkxwolf or hawkxbadger (even though this story isn't in atla or warriors Im calling hawkxwolf necklace shipping or wingedwolfshipping) and also if you readers want ill post a couple lemons (villans XD ok back to the point) on what happened on the night hawkstar and wolf spirit became mates and hawkstar is supposed to be a earthbender but from now on in this story she is a firebender and wolfspirit is a waterbender that is all for now bye and stay flaming! ~hawkstar_


	5. Chapter 5 the prophecy

chapter 5 -the prophecy

its was the middle of winter or leafbare as they call and their has been little prey so the gang decided to leave the nest morning that were all in their dens plaving games hawkstar was snoozing in her den with wolf spirit...they hope...

kits were out side bundeld up under the watchfull eye of their mothers the kits were throwing snowballs at eatch other it was the day of the gathering and their was a patrol out to see how they would get their since the bridge was frozen over the gang watched as the hunting and border patrols came back their wasn't much prey but their was enough to feed the clan "man its terrible what they'll have to go through every winter" sokka said " so little prey so many mouths to feed not too mention they are also feeding us" they offerd to hunt for them selves but hawkstar insisted that the clan provided for them too a few hours later the kits were in the nursery and their was one new queen willowbreeze expecting badgerstripes kits they became mates after hawkstar and wolf spirit became expectant parents it was time to go to the gathering he people who were going were :wolfspirit (in place of hawk star because she is now 4 moons along) and badgerstripe brightspirit leafstorm scarfire spotted ice (a newly made warrior) leafstorm (the healer) and the gang well sokka wasn't going and so wasn't a bunch of other warriors they stay behind to guard the camp katara figured out a way to get across the bridge to the island she easily water bended the ice off the warrior that were on the patrol facepalmed at themselves for not thinking of that some even flushed in embarrassment they continued to the island once they got their a whole bunch of different scents hit my noce all at once I winced but the patrol of skyclan warriors didn't seem fased at all maybe they were used to it? some of the scent smelled of pinetrees and charcoal some smelled of the sea and of fish that must've been river clan the ones that smelled of pines were shadowclan and another scent smelled of flowers that was thunderclan another smelled of mountain air that was wind clan they that no unusual thing to report windclan saw a badger mole in their camps tunnels but it didn't attack riverclan had a outbreak of green cough but it wasn't fatal thunderclan shared the news of new kits and a couple just became mates and a elder died of hunger because he wouldn't eat any prey given to him shadowclan had nothing to report everyone was worried when hawkstar didn't show up to the gathering the riverclan leader birchstar was concerned and so was the thunderclan leader fox star and the windclan leader heather star the thunderclan leader foxstar the shadowclan leader charcoalstar wolfspirit eased their fears a bit bye saying that if hawkstar was dead he would have a star on his head like the other leaders and hawkstar and him are mates and that she is expecting his kit or kits if he is lucky and that they have a new warrior bright spirit " hey im fogpaw whats your name?" a riverclan apprentice (sorry I forgot to mention that this is streampaws pov)

suki quickly interveind "sorry but she has a mate hes back at camp" that's made the riverclan apprentice infuriated and before he stormed off he said "whatever your not that pretty anyways" he stormed back to his group suki and I shook our head and rolled our eyes a bit the 5 leaders jumped down off of the huge sturdy tree we walked back to camp and I plopped into mine and Aangs moss hammock since their wasn't enough to make more of the some of us have to share I closed my eyes and I let my self fall asleep peace fully

-end of streampaws pov and on with hawkstars pov-

as soon as i saw wolfspirit fall into the moss hammock he cuddled up to me to share his warmth for a water bender his skin is surprisingly warm I allow myself to be sucked into the dizzying blackness but I found myself in the starry field of star clan my sister ravenwing who died on the journey and the first leader of the ancient dragonclan dragonstar was waiting they showed me a image of a comet and six shillouettes appeared and a voice said " the six warriors of burning sky will come to the forest and save the clans but beware trouble is ahead" after the voice disappears I saw two kits crys and their dead mothers belly the queen had no face! the mother dissapeard the kits started crying she tried to comfort the kits but her hand went right through them and all she smelled was the acid metallic scent of blood** that when she woke up the next morning coverd in sweat her mate was on a hunting patrol she kept thinking about what she say and heard last night**

* * *

after she saw the new apprentices off to continue the duties outside the forest she new they would return soon they did 4 moons later

*I don't own anything in this story except for the plot and the warriors of skyclan in this story*


	6. Chapter 6 the birth part 1

hawkstar wokeup 9 moons pregnant she was due in anysecond she walked out of her den and accidentaly bumped into the gaang"hawkstar what are you doing out side of your den? your due any second"streampaw told her leader"im fine im just tierd of laying around and dont you have training today?"she asked suspicious"oh yeah..."the all said in union"well then get to it" hawkstar orderd as she walked more like waddeld to leafstorms den"hey leafstorm?"she asked"yes?" the heaker asked"can you check to see if my kits are all right?"she asked the healer nodded and askedfor her leader to lift her shirt"ok looks like your kits are fine just dont move around too much here eat these herbs theyll help"she orderd the leader ate the herbs but spoke agian" leafstorm at the gathering well i was here but when i was asleep i had a dream"she told the healer"what was it about?" "well.. it said the six warriors of burning sky will come to the forest and save the clan and then i saw a comet" she told leafstorm "it could have something to do with the new apprentices"leafstorm said thoughtfully  
meanwhile back in ba sing se  
" earth king kuei" a palace guard said while running towards the king"yes?"kuei asked "a message from avatar Aang and his friends"the guard bowed the handed the letter

dear earth king kuei  
me and my friends are taking a vacation for a long while wince we diserve it we are in tne forest 40 miles away from the outer wall of ba sing se

sincerely

avatar Aang  
ok then  
hawkstar was walking with a hunting patrol"hawkstar you should really get to camp you lok like your-" katara was cut off when hawkstars water broke!"GO GET WOLF SPIRIT AND LEAF STORM I commanded


	7. Chapter 7 birth part 2:final moments

-hawkstar-

I gritted my teeth in pain while I made my way towards a cherry blossom tree wolfspirit and my brother foxtooth "I told you not to leave your den!" wolfspirit yelled my brother shot him a glare filled with daggers f looks could kill my mate would be in ash "and you thionk that yelling at my only surviving sister is helping she cant clmb into her den shes giving birth you mousebrain! " fox tooth scoffed leaf storm came soon after

"shes loosing a lot of blood we need to hurry" she quickly bended some water gloves and placed them on my abodomen I winced and foxtooth held my hand tighter I saw him give my mate a look that said 'if my sister doesn't survive I will throw a boulder in a place where the sun does not shine and that sir is a promise' my mate gulped in fear then crouched to hold my other hand "badger paw you need to make a earth tent some one get water and some moss and I also need another healer and rassberry leaves" leafstorm said focusin I became extremely dizzy and felt one of my lives being taken away oh no that mean I only have 3 left! the apprentices that were sent to fetch the thing came back but wolf paw he fainted like an elder well that's what he gets for looking I snorted I was lifted out of my trance by a ripple of pain coursing through me more blood pooled "hawk star its crowning all I need is for you to push!" leafstorm exclaimed "I WAS ALREADY DOING THAT STUPID FACE" I yelled rather harshly the apprentices stepped back at the sound of my angry voice I kept pushing anyways and pretty soon I heard the wailing of a kit "its a female quick wrap it up in the moss and start rubbing to get its blood flowing she handed the baby to suki who immediately started rubbing I felt another life being taken away from me crap this is not going well my brother looking at me with concern is his green eyes"fine bro ill be fine"tried to sound sure but I failed "I just don't want to loose you like we lost raven wing" its true on the on foot journey here we lost our dear sister and some queens die during birth yet another ripple of pain went through me "ok the other one is crowning I will need you to push with all the strength you can muster up ok?" I nodded and began more blood pooled out of me and onto the grass below I heard the cry of a kit but my sight became so blurry it was awful I lost my second life 'oh no I only hve 1 more but I also feel that slipping away "wolf spirit im sorry... never forget that I love you take care of our kits" I told him " d-don't leave please! I cant raise them my self! don't go I love you! didn't you say you wanted to give our kits their warrior names watch then grow " he panicked "im sorry I wish that would happen but im sorry I love you and ill miss you our kits and my brother goodbye" after I finished my last words my eyes closed for the final time and I allowed myself to be swallowed into the dizzying blackness while I feel my final life being shredded away and the star on my forehead disappearing never to return

-wolfspirit-

no... no she cant be dead she has to wake up " come back please you weren't supposed to die not like this please wake up let this all be a dream if you must let us wake uop back in the leaders den four moons ago just don't leave me here.." the tears rolling off my cheeks at an alarming rate now foxtooth just stared at his dead sister in shock and loss I could tell he wanted to wail like a lost kit I wanted to as well I loved hawk star what did I do to diserve this suddenly I was pushed harshly onto my back and looked up into the angry eyes of my mates brother "YOU .. YOU KILLED HER YOU KILLED MY SISTER" he fumed he was pissed beyond belief "BECAUSE OF YOU OUR LEADER MY SISTER IS DEAD YOU GOT HER PREGNANT AND THE YPOU WHAT? SHE DIDED BECUSE YOU COULDNT KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! IN YOUR TROUSERS OR LOIN CLOTH OR BOXERS I DONT CARE MY SISTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" he yelled and some of his spit disgustingly landed in my face ew I thought " stop it is this fighting really good around your newborn kits really think about it " katara was right fox tooth got off of me aand speed off to the direction of the camp what happened next was really cheesy it started to rain .. yep you heard me rain "come on lets get back to camp " leafstorm didn't bother helping me up because she knew I needed some time alone even hawkstars apprentices looked sadden by todays events 'oh starclan why? why did you habve to take her? why?' I sighed and got up my bangs casting a shadow over y empty emotionless grey eyes I picked up my dead mates body bridal style her body faintly had warmth in it but I could barely feel it when I walked into camp I placed her body in the center of the camp and ran toward the leaders den and plopped on what used to be our hammock it still smells of her but I was still sad knowing that it would have to be changed soon tonight I cried myself to sleep wishing hoping that I would see her again to be with her again I named mmy daughter hawkkit after her mother and my son sunkit


	8. Chapter 8 analogy

*I know I should've posted this at the beginning of the story but here it is the analogy of sky clan*

sky clan

leader:wolfstar: black hair with grey eyes mates with hawkstar (dead) water bender brother to leafstorm

deputy:badger stripe: male with black hair and brown stripes mate with willowbranch kits: maplekit and river kit earth bender brother to icewing

healer: leafstorm : female dark brown hair forest green eyes water bender sister to wolfstar

warriors:

icewing male white hair and crystal eyes has the power to see dead people nonbender mate to fawnleap kits: none yet

silverwind: silver hair silver eyes mate: no one kits: none sister to icewing nonbender

redblaze:blood red eyes fire bender black hair keeps to him self mute mate:mistylight kits: lillykit(died from greencough) crowkit(killed by an angry magikarp) dragonpaw; firebender(is currently in a coma) grasslace:no mate brown hair with skyblue eyes

mistylight:mate to redblaze white hair and grey blue eyes earth bender sister to badger stripe

fawnleap: female with light/darkish brown hair with tinges of white and black mates with ice wing kits: none

grasslace: no mate brown hair with skyblue eyes :kits none earth bender

brightspirit: brown hair with brown eyes earth bender mates with talonclaw kits: dawn kit and day kit

talonclaw: piercing golden amber eyes and green hair mates with brightspirit

foxtooth: brother to hawkstar(dead) uncle to hawkkit and sunkit brother to raven wing (died on journey to forest)

brackenwish: has brownish golden hair and amber eyes female mate:foxtooth kits:none yet

sandbreeze:male sandy coloured hair mate: female from river clan kits:podkit tadpolekit foamkit troutkit

pinefrost: male black hair with brown eyes mate:splashstone kits: rabbit kit branch kit frogkit

queens

fawnleap:expecting icewings kits

splashstone mother to rabbit kit branchkit frogkit

brackenwish expecting foxtooths kits foster mother to hawkkit and sunkit

brightspirit:mother to talon claws kits dawnkit and daykit

elders

moonspirit:mother to hawkpath ravenwing and foxtooth

skypath:father to hawkpath ravenwing and foxtooth

* this was originally suppose to be a chapter but my computer decided to be an idiot and delete it*


End file.
